Mortos der Soulstealer
Credits Writer: Eric Trueheart Show Stars: Kevin McDonald (Almighty Tallest Purple), Lucille Bliss (Ms. Bitters) All Guest Stars: Wally Wingert (Almighty Tallest Red), Andy Berman (Dib), Richard Steven Horvitz (Invader ZIM), Rosearik Rikki Simons (GIR), Melissa Fahn (Gaz), Rosearik Rikki Simons (Ice Cream Man), Wally Wingert (Mortos / Darlene O'Booboo), Wally Wingert (Mortos), David Herman (Lors / Maurice the Puppy Man) Production Code: 22A Story Line Dib summons Mortos der Soulstealer, a mystical being who emerges once every thousand years, in order to wish for him to steal Zim’s soul. However, when it turns out that Mortos needs to recharge his power before he can complete the task that Dib requested, Dib must help him do many absurd things in hopes of putting an end to Zim once and for all. Meanwhile, Zim heads around town undergoing his latest evil scheme, which is the reason Dib was so eager to enlist Mortos’ help in the first place. Fun Facts This episode appears on the Invader ZIM Volume 3: Horrible Holiday Cheer DVD. Mortos' voice sounds like that of Cookie Monster, a character played by Frank Oz from Sesame Street. The Zim crew note that Mortos sounds more and more like Yoda (another Frank Oz character) as the episode continues. This episode never aired in the US until 2006, but it has aired in other countries years earlier. When Dib calls across the street to Zim, his leg turns white towards the beginning of the scene. When the clerk at the clothes store offers Mortos a rubber jacket, the clerk's nose keeps disappearing. In the beginning when Dib is walking among the tombstones, when he stops, his cloak blows in the wind and you can see that one of his legs are missing. During the opening sequence, as the pipes come out of Zim's house, when one of the pipes comes to suck on the screen you can see Bloody Gir for 2 frames The man at the puppy store's name is Maurice the Puppy Man. In one scene, ZIM and Dib scream at eachother accross a street, and car sounds can be heard. However, the animators accidently left out the cars in that scene. This is Jhonen Vasquez's least favorite episode, as stated in the commentary; Nickelodeon also hated it as well. When Gir says, "You didn't have to yell at me", look at the box. All the letters in "MUTANT VERMIN" are backwards, which probably means that this scene was flipped. Quotes Dib: Zim! I don't know what your plan is, but I'm gonna stop it! Zim: I am infecting this city with genetically enhanced vermin, but you'll never know! Dib: You just told me. Zim: You're lying! Gir: You didn't have to yell at me, ya know? Zim: Mmhmm. Gir: I, I just got rid of my samwich. Zim: Mmhmm. Dib: Zim! Zim: What? Dib: Zim! Zim: What? Dib: Zim! Zim: What? Dib: Zim! Zim: What? Dib: You'll never get away with it! Zim: That's very nice of you! Gir: I had a sammich in my head! Refrences http://www.tv.com/invader-zim/mortos-der-soulstealer/episode/143597/summary.html Category:Season 2 Category:Dib Filmography Category:GIR Filmography Category:Zim Filmography